


[Podfic of] "No, Lord Helmet, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again."

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's playing with his action figure again… (5.03 comment fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] "No, Lord Helmet, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["No, Lord Helmet, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168508) by archon_mentha. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1l1RbEd) [1.6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 3:33 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
